


Missing

by orphan_account



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 19:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20551673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Missing

The route was as familiar as her own name, Carol swept over the coast, across the expanse of farmland and sprinkled clusters of homes. In the distant and rapidly approaching she caught sight of the large emblem pained atop the roof. A smile crossed her lips as she slowed for a moment to better appreciate the design. The countless times she’d seen it before and it still warmed her heart, her mind brimming with the memories of the days spent putting it together. A brief laugh as she revelled in the vivid memory. 

Angling slowly as she approached the large plot, Carol guided herself towards the ground and landed gracefully. Looking up and waving to the pair sitting atop the roof, her smile remained undimmed.

She was home.


End file.
